The Loki Saga Book 2
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: An AU take on the AVENGERS Rated MA & I still don't own anything. What will happen as Astrid and Loki find themselves on Midgard? Will the duo go toe to toe with the Avengers? Will they end up joining Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Or will they say screw it and do whatever they freakin' want? Book 3 is now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**One Year Later**

"I have found him." Booms the voice of Heimdall as Thor enters the now under construction observatory. "Where is he?" Thor ask feeling as though a heavy weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. "He is on Midgard in an underground dwelling." The gatekeeper informs his now happy prince. "What is he doing on Midgard?" He ask with uncertainty as he stands by the gold clad man next to him while holding out hope that his brother is faring well. "Once again Loki has found a way to hide that which he does not want me to see." The disappointed man of sight admits with sorrow.

The crown prince nods with a bad feeling suddenly growing in his gut. "I am not surprised... I must go inform my sister that her lover has been found." Thor tells his long time friend before he turns to make the trek back to the palace with an odd mix of emotions swirling through his still hopeful mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Astrid And Loki`s Chambers**

Astrid is sitting in Loki`s favorite chair near their bed while looking at the one painting she has of them from their wedding hanging on the wall. She has told herself not to look at it everyday but like the photo gallery on her phone she cannot help but to look at it with fear, hope and love for her husband. For nearly a year now the painting has been hanging there screwing with her aching heart, Odin had been such a bastard in ordering it be hung right there across from the bed she shared with Loki and the promise of death on anyone to move it anywhere else was probably the worst of it. "Damn Odin and his twisted soul." Astrid thinks while allowing herself to pout.

"My romantic trickster, why aren't you using your kick ass Jedi Force powers to at least let me know you're alright? Or give me something to freakin` think about in the night I'm dying of frustration here." Astrid thinks loudly as she works on honing in on her telepathy skills while trying so hard to make contact with her husband. "I believe he is too far away to hear you." The princess hears Frigga project into her then suddenly feels self-conscious while also realizing her mother-in-law thankfully ignored her last sentence. Astrid then allows a sorrow filled groan escape. "I hope we find him soon." The now advancing young sorceress replies without hiding her loneliness. "You must never lose hope that you and Loki will be reunited... He loves you above everyone else, he would see worlds end if he believed anything would prevent that." The queen informs her daughter of the heart knowingly. "I..." Astrid begins to reply but is interrupted by the now all too familiar knock of Thor.

"Come in." She says speaking just loud enough for her sweetaheart brother-in-law can hear her then watches as he enters. "I come baring news sister!" He then offers her an overly happy smile. "We know where Loki is." Thor informs her as he walks towards her only stopping at the sight of her jumping up from her seat then darts to him with a speed he never knew a beautiful woman of her size could have.

"Where is he?" Astrid ask with excitement as she stops in front of the hammer baring prince. "He is somewhere on Midgard... I`m sure Heimdall is already speaking with father about how I will fetch him." Thor informs her making the mistake in thinking she would stay behind. "Excuse you... I know he`s your brother and all that but he`s my husband and I haven`t seen him in way to freakin` long. So yeah there`s no way in Hell I`m staying here." The princess informs him with all the authority of a future queen. "Very well then... Lets go find father and see what we need do." Thor replies with both bewilderment and mirth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Odin`s War Chamber**

Heimdall, Ivar and Odin are standing around a round table discussing how to get Thor down to Midgard to fetch his wayward adopted brother when the crown prince and Astrid enter. "Thor we were just about to summon you." The All-Father informs his favored son while ignoring his daughter-in-law.

"It was good timing then." Thor says stating the obvious with mirth. "Indeed... In a day's time we will have gathered enough dark energy to send you down to Midgard." Odin informs him while still completely ignoring Astrid. "I am taking my sister with me father." Thor sates with all the authority a future king of Asgard ought to have while keeping an eye on the improving young sorceress beside him knowing she is more than ready to give their father a piece of her mind. "Absolutely no-" Odin begins before Frigga emerges from the shadows like a thief in the night as she cuts him off. "Astrid is to accompany Thor to Midgard. It has been a little more than a year since they have been in one another`s presence. It would be wise to use her to get our son to return to us, would it not?"

Meanwhile the queen telepathically informs her daughter of the heart the truth. "Ignore all that I am telling Odin. You above all deserve some time with Loki... Be what he needs you to be... You are key." The princess listens to the wise woman's message but reveals nothing to those around them to avoid questioning from both Ivar and Odin.

"Fine I`m only the ruler of the Nine Realms what do I know." Odin allows a frustrated sigh escape him. "It will take two days to muster enough dark energy to send the two of you down to Midgard." The tired old king informs them in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Days Later**

"Are you ready sister?" Thor ask Astrid as they enter the future observatory. "To see Loki... You better believe it." She answers slightly revealing just how invested her lady parts are in finally being able to see her husband again.

"Enough the both of you... You are going down to Midgard to fetch Loki and nothing more. Understand?" Odin ask them in a commanding tone. "Yes father." Thor answers in total compliance then watches as Odin turns to the young sorceress impatiently waiting he response. "Right. Grab Loki. Come back, Got it." She replies speaking to fast for the one eyed man's liking.

"You are every bit as much the trickster as your husband... Do not lie to me child." Odin tells her softly not realizing that Frigga has walked up behind him making his words not nearly soft enough. "Odin son of Bor don't you ever threaten our daughter again." Knowing his queen still has more to say the one eyed man stops her with his own words. "Frigga it is enough that you have her going to Midgard... Do not push your luck any further woman or so help me-" Before he can finish his thought the queen enchants him with silence.

"No this is not a battle you get to win. I want grandchildren in my life someday from both our sons and I'll be damned if anyone robs me of that. And that includes you dear husband. And you know full well that Loki would door slam us faster than anything if he knew about what you just did." Frigga informs him with more anger than Thor seen in his mother.

"This totally makes me think of that scene from `the Fellowship of the Ring` when Frodo and the fellowship were meeting the Lady of the Wood." Astrid whispers to Thor without Frigga hearing her. "Who is this Frodo and why did this Lady of the Wood use a silencing spell on him? Frodo is a him, right?" The prince ask without trying to be quiet while he crosses his massive arms then looks at his sister of the heart. "We'll watch that one later big guy." She tells him as Frigga begins to calm down.

"Now shall we send our children to Midgard? Or have you any more threats for the princess?" Frigga concludes as she releases her husband from his enchantment causing him to gasp. "Heimdall send them to Midgard." The All-Father commands while still recovering from the spell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Midgard**

Thor and Astrid touch down on a mountain via dark energy. "I really don't see myself ever getting used to that." The sorceress says as she fights back vomit just long enough to walk away. "Give it time sister." The hammer barer offers with optimism as he watches the sky while he begins spinning Mjolnir all the while hearing the sounds of a jet flying over head. "I will return soon." He informs her then flys off before she has the chance to acknowledge him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinjet**

Thor lands on top of the quinjet then looks around for an entrance when he suddenly hears the sound of a large door being open. He then takes a moment to quiet the storm that has been brewing since he had touched down on Midgard to locate the sound of the opening. Soon there after the mighty prince once again spins Mjolnir before flying in through the cargo bay door. Upon his entrance the thrust his beloved hammer into a red and gold armor clad man then watches as his opponent files to the floor near the front of the jet while talking another man with him. With the men out of his way Thor quickly frees and grabs Loki then flies them away from the would-be-captures.

Meanwhile Astrid stands up against the mountain keeping herself as far away from the near by cliff face as possible all the while watching the sky. After what feels like an eternity is begins to conjure her phone to YouTube then suddenly stops at the sight of Thor coming towards her at an accelerated rate. Knowing there is no way for Thor to slow down she opts to push herself even further up against the mountain. The sorceress watches as throw throws Loki to the ground. "That was uncalled for." Astrid tells her brother-in-law whom for once ignores her while he lands, she tries, fails to ignore the sounds of her husband's groans, laughs and the fact that he is on his back,

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor ask while he walks toward his brother. "I missed you to." Loki answers with mirth as he watches his wife and brother get closer to him. "You should thank me... With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure the two of you here? You precious Earth." Loki hisses at his brother while his love closes what little distance between them then helps him to his feet. "Loki..." Astrid pouts reminding him of something as she looks into his eyes noticing that they are blue instead of green. "Apologies darling but fear not I shall make it up to you soon." He tells her noticeably sounding unlike himself before Thor drops his mighty hammer then walks up to and grabs his brother by the arm. The blonde then looks him in the eyes with concern without noticing the difference in his eyes then touches the side of his brother's face as if reassuring himself that the trickster is really there.

"I thought you dead until Astrid to me her favorite helmet of yours was teleported away." He says with true hurt while still looking the trickster over in disbelief. "Did you mourn?" Loki ask in a trance like state with a faint hint of his usual cynicism that goes unnoticed by Thor. "We all did... Our father-" Thor begins before being cut off. "Your father." Loki states while pointing his slender index finger in Thor's face before pushing himself away from the favored prince of Asgard.

"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Loki ask while he walks away from his rescuers this sounding like himself though not acting it. Allowing his brother's words to sink in Thor watches as Astrid goes to join her husband before heading in Loki's direction himself. "We were raised together... We played together... We fought together... Do you remember none of that?" Thor ask while walking toward the love birds at a moderate non-threatening pace leaving his hammer not so far behind.

"I remember a shadow... I remember you tossing me into an abyss... I who was and should be king." Loki hisses while he takes his bride then pulls her closer and closer with each word.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights." Thor takes a breathe as he watches Astrid`s reactions to his words telling him that something is a miss before he continues. "No. The Earth is under my protection Loki." The trickster chuckles at his brother's words while releasing his wife from his embrace.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that... The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?" Loki says once again sounding unlike himself much to Astrid`s dismay. "You think yourself above them." Thor states with sorrow while not merely thinking of the love he has for his sister of the heart but also that of his Lady Jane.

With Thor's words linger in the air Astrid notices an inner conflict within Loki while seeing his eyes flash once again. "Well yes." He replies much to his brother's surprise and his wife's dismay. "Then you miss the truth of ruling brother... The throne would suit you ill." Thor says with a deep hurt revealing to his sister of the heart that he still hasn't fully noticed what was going on with Loki.

Hearing Thor's words the perplexed and half under mind control trickster hisses at his brother before closing what little remaining distance between them then pushes his way past the blonde only stopping once he nears the edge of the cliff.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about." He turns just before reaching the edge and just in time to see that Thor is right behind him. "I have grown Odinson in my exile... I've seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I whiled it..." Loki spats in anger with a passion the sorceress knows does not belong to him. "Who showed you this power?" Thor takes a breathe then gets in Loki's face before continuing, "Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki yells sounding like an angry youth and nothing like himself. "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor takes a moment to take a breathe, collect both his thoughts and composure then continues, "Come home...Sleep in your bed make you wife happy... Be a prince of Asgard again and make our mother's heart sing once more." The trickster offers a disbelieving laugh while oddly avoiding Astrid`s direction at the mention of her relation. "I don't have it... You need the cube to bring me home but I've sent it off I know not where." Loki voices poetically with a hint of mirth once again sounding like himself while giving his bride hope that her love is still in there somewhere.

"I know we're supposed to bring him home ASAP and everything but he just said came out so pretty... I just want to take him on a honeymoon for a week first." Astrid says with a hint of giddiness while receiving that familiar mischievous smirk from Loki whom finally looks in her direction as Thor still completely ignores her. "Listen well brother... I" The blonde begins before something flashes by taking Thor off and into the forest below.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mountain**

Loki laughs at the sight of his brother being flown off of the mountain side before finally turning his attention to his beautiful wife. "Astrid my love... I have truly missed you." He says while he walks towards her with his arms wide open. "Why didn't you come back for me when you got your super sexy helmet" Astrid questions then watches as he involuntarily stops while his eyes flash again. "I fear that was not my doing... If it was I would've just come home to you... My absents was caused by Tha-" The trickster begins but is suddenly stopped as his eye flash. "Who?" She ask with true concern. "It is unimportant my love." He tells her with mirth as he begins to approach her one more.

"I beg to differ. And what in the actual fuck? You see me for the first time in just over a year and you first action isn't to passionately kiss me then teleport us away for some much-needed alone time? And what the fuck is going on with your eyes?" Astrid questions quickly wanting to get to the bottom of it. "Astrid I can assure you I will explain myself and give you what we both need later. For now I have a plan already in motion that I must finish and leave it to that witless oaf to interrupt it." He informs his bride as he wraps his lean muscular arms around her ignoring his own words to give her a deeply passionate kiss.

Astrid rewards him by letting out a delighted and heat filled moan as she begins to fill him up. Loki loses himself in both his love's and his own heat rising pulling him out of the half mind control he is under. It is only once at the near height of their combined heat leading to something more the Other sends Loki a telepathic message. "This is not a part of your mission Asgardian. Have you so easily forgotten what will happen to you should you fail to concur this realm and keep the Tesseract from us?"

Much to their dismay Loki ends their bit of fun though clearly not wanting to. "Darling I must apologize... We will have to continue our bit of fun later." He takes a frustrated breathe. "Nothing will prevent that I promise you. For now however I have work to do." He tells her lovingly sounding like himself before his eyes go from their beautiful green back to the otherworldly bright blue color. He then leads her to the other side of the mountain where they sit near another cliff and watch Thor fight the men from the jet.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Helicarrier Part 1**

"Quinjet to Helicarrier be advised we are returning with one hostile and three friendlies over." Black Widow informs her S.H.I.E.L.D. cohorts while she prepares to land. "We read you loud and clear quinjet you are cleared for landing. Over." Agent Hill responds through the com before the assassin lands then opens the cargo bay door.

Once the door is open Astrid watches as heavily armed and armored agents enter then approach her husband. The princess is far from happy with how things are playing out before her. She is about to cast a spell but is stopped by Loki whom grabs, lets go of her hand then winks at her as the agents take him into custody. No sooner than Loki is taken away does Thor give Astrid a side hug from his seat next to her. "Fear not sister all will be well." He tells her with hope and a goofy smile on his face. "Oh so now you wanna acknowledge me." She states with a vexed tone as she rises from her seat, breaks the hug then walks out behind Tony who was trying to leave before things got personal between the two new comers.

Thor watches as the sorceress leaves only then realizing what he had done to her when they were on the mountain. "Hey... Are you going to be ok?" Steve ask sensing Thor`s sadness. "I will... I need only give my sister her space, apologize and all will be forgiven. Thank you." The hammer whilder answers before getting up and exiting the jet.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Helicarrier Part 2**

After briefly following Iron Man into the colossal carrier Astrid finds herself lost in all the twist and turns when she comes across Dr. Banner whom she recognizes from some years ago. "You came with Loki on the quinjet, didn't you?" Bruce ask feeling unsure if he should trust the beautiful young woman before him. "I did." She answers only then realizing that his uneasiness is coming from her choosing to remain in her Asgardian grab cape and all.

"It's alright Dr. Banner I know I'm in this badass medieval clothing but the only plans I've got while I'm here is to get Loki, some new music and movies." She informs the now slightly more confused real life Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde whom oddly allows himself to somewhat relax.

"You... You're not from wherever Loki is, are you?" Bruce ask feeling a little less unsure yet still clearly confused. "Well long story short... I'm from both." The half-breed informs him with a hint of mirth while he fiddles with his glasses before putting them on. "And where do you fit in on all of this?" The Dr. ask sounding somewhat less unsure about her. "I just want to bring my Loki home."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bridge Part 1**

Astrid and Bruce enter the bridge where Cap, Nat and Thor are already gathered a large round table. Nat is the first to take a seat. "I think you can take a seat now Rogers." The assassin tells the famed WW II vet whom only pulls a chair out beside him. "Would you like a seat ma'am?" Steve offers ignoring the red head in favor of wanting to learn about the queen sized beauty. "Thanks Cap." Astrid says as she walks over to the chair. "You can go ahead and take a seat, I can scoot myself up thank you." She tells him as she pulls up her blue cape before taking her seat then watches as the youthful looking hero takes the seat next to her. It is only once he does this that the sorceress gleans through telepathy that he wasn't merely being polite with his offer. "I appreciate you offering me a seat but I am actually married." The princess admits politely tells the star spangled man. "Oh." He replies then suddenly feels as though he had just betrayed his beloved Peggy.

Just as Astrid is about to say something else the screens in the table flicker to life. Though she is delighted to see Loki standing tall and allows her mind to race she remembers where she is then forces herself to focus on his words. In doing so Astrid feels her heart break for him as she hears him say things that are clearly from someone else then watches as the screen she is watching go black.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce says cynically as he begins to pace. "Loki's gonna drag this out... So Thor, what's his play?" Cap ask sounding all business as he slightly turn his chair to face the blonde. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known... They will win him the Earth in return I think for the Tesseract." Thor answers while seeing the now all too familiar look on Astrid`s face. "I don't even wanna know how you know any of that. And the way you talk this is all Loki's doing... He would never try to overtake this world unless someone had his head in a vice. Also why do you think his eyes keep changing color?" Everyone just looks at her as she talks then takes a breathe knowing she has more to say. "And he's here now with us not with the evil Hoard of Eternia." The princess concludes in anger as she crosses her arms.

Seeing that Thor is just as lost but wanting to remain on point the man out of time speaks, "An army... From outer space?" Nat and Bruce look at each other while giving themselves a moment to process Steve's question. Thor and Astrid however look as though the star spangled man has said something really idiotic.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." The humble nomad says as realization hits. "Selvig?" Thor ask wondering why his brother would take him while also being glad Banner hadn't said Dr. Foster. "He's an astrophysicist." Bruce answers not knowing that the blonde knows the doctor.

"He's a friend." The Asgardian royal informs the pacer. "Loki has him under some kind of spell along with one of ours." Nat says letting her guard down briefly before retreating back into herself. "Whatever enchantment they're under I'm sure it can be broken." Astrid says in an attempt to give the assassin some hope.

"I agree... I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell the crazy on him." Bruce says clearly feeling uneasy with the tone of the conversation. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. My brother and her husband." Thor says before Astrid can say anything rash out of anger.

"He killed eighty people in two days... And you married him..." The master assassin states as she looks between the two new comers. "He's adopted." Thor says quicker than his sister of the heart likes. "Sure cover you ass... Yes I'm Loki's wife and I'm quite interested in finding out who has him under half mind control so I can go all Boba Fett on his ass." Astrid states with pride even though the three Midgardians are clearly godsmacked by her confession.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bridge Part 2**

After what seems like an eternity of silence Cap speaks, "So why did Loki take the scientist?" Banner whom is still pacing takes his time to reply even with all eyes on him. "The cube... Dr. Selvig is one of the smartest minds to`ve worked with it... Loki needs him to heat the cube at a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Couloomb barrier... That is how he will create a portal for his arm." Bruce explains while feeling like he is teaching as he watches Tony enter.

"Right, unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony says after hearing the last few things the gamma expert had said as he joins them. "Well if he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce says \with realization. "Finally someone who speaks English." The billionaire replies before making his way over to the slightly shorter man. "Is that what just happened?" Steve ask condescendingly while looking at the three other people around him.

After giving the super soldier an annoyed look Tony walks up to Dr. Banner then shakes his hand. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled... And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." The infamous playboy says with childlike joy. "Thanks." Bruce says dryly while suddenly feeling over exposed.

Much to Bruce's delight and Tony's dismay Director Fury walks onto the bridge. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." The director says victoriously and damn near happy as he quickly joins everyone near the big round table. "Lets start with that stick of his. It might be magical but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." The soldier says sounding all business.

"I don't know about that... But it's powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury says while trading his victorious tone for that of a serious one. "Monkeys?" Thor ask as he turns his head to face his sister of the heart. "I'll tell ya later brother." Astrid tells Thor just as Steve replies in excitement, "I do! I understood that reference."


	12. Chapter 12

**Later On The Bridge**

"Son of Coul!" Thor booms with excitement upon seeing a familiar face. "Hello Thor... Ms. Williams." Agent Coulson greets the two non S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Ms. Williams?" Thor ask sounding more lost than ever. "That was or is my last name." Astrid tells her brother-in-law while shaking er head in uncertainty. "Please call me Astrid... And I'm not sure Ms. Is the correct term for me anymore." The sorceress says politely while showing off a couple of rings on a very important finger as Coulson extends his hand to her. "Perhaps not... I'll get one of my people on that." He tells her as they shake hands.

"What of my Lady Jane?" The hammer barer ask with a sense of dread. "She is safe. Once Loki grabbed Selvig we sent her off on a special assignment at a secure location." The agent informs Thor whom noticeably relaxes. "Thank you... I will remember this kindness." The crown prince tells his friend. "Don't mention it." He replies as Fury makes his presence known.

"You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?" The one eyed man ask while he walks toward Thor. "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain would prise his need for him." The blonde answers all the while not liking where their conversation is going. "A lot of guys think that... Until the pain starts." The director tells the alien with a dark tone creeping into his voice.

"Send me to him." Astrid says as she fearlessly walks right up to Fury. "Absolutely not." He tells her while keeping his dark tone. "What do you mean no?! Last time I checked a princess out ranks a director!" Astrid yells as Thor tries and fails to clam her. "I know exactly who are and seeing that your title is not of this world I am under no obligation to allow you anything Ms. Williams." Fury informs her only adding to her anger while making her feel like the director was channeling Samuel L. Jackson.

"I think you might want to rethink that boss." Phil says as he slowly makes his way the two short fuses on the bridge. "Care to explain yourself Coulson?" Fury questions while reminding the princess of Sam Jackson even more. "Think about it... She has no way to rabbit. And I know you've read her dossier at length so I don't think I have to tell you that she has no desire to make waves." The director's favorite agent explains then offers Astrid a wink when Fury turns his head for a second. "Fine. Coulson call Nat back before she gets to More Power's cell." He says to Phil before looking at the princess once more. "I am allowing you to go to your husband. Don't make me regret it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Loki's Cell**

Loki's back is facing the entrance of his cell when he hears the familiar footsteps of his bride then turns to gaze upon her lovely form. "I'm surprised Fury allowed you to come to me." He says while offering her his most seductive smirk knowing what it does to her lady parts. "I am a princess remember... I will use that for all it's worth." She tells him knowing he will know what really happened somehow. "You went toe to toe with the one man who is possibly as suborn as you and hid prized agent helped him see reason to avoid going to war with Asgard." The trickster says with mischievous delight with a smirk on his face as his eyes return to their natural color. "God I've missed you so much. That's exactly what happened." She says flirtatiously not caring that their every word and action is being recorded.

Loki shakes his head as he lowers it while closing his eyes. "I should've tried harder to reach Thor's hand that night at the Bifrost. I told you I would return and I failed you." He confesses as he raises his head, opens his eyes and looks into Astride eyes. While looking into her beautiful blue-ish green orbs he allows himself for the first time in he can't remember how long to cry without giving any fucks that other save his wife could see them. "Loki I don't blame you for that. I know you wanted to return to me with every fiber of your being." She tells him as she touches the glass of his cell wishing she could hold him.

From where the dark prince leans against the glass and through tear filled eyes he sees his bride longing to comfort him. With this knowledge the trickster teleports his love into his cell while simultaneously casting an illusion so that the cameras and those whom may pass by won't know what he just did. Seconds later Astrid realizes what Loki has just done for them then tightly embraces her lover. The young couple remain in each others arms until tears land on Astrid`s head causing her to slightly pull away to look up into his eyes.

"What just happened?" She ask knowing he knew she wasn't asking about the teleportation while hoping no one would walk in on them. "I created an illusion of us talking so fear not we are quite safe from prying eyes and ears be them gadgets or people. It was all a bit of fun really." Loki flirts with mischief painted all over his features before he pulls Astrid in for a much-needed passionate kiss.

"It's a shame that time is of the essence." Loki purrs as he goes from Astrid`s lips to trail kisses along her neck. "Yeah." The sorceress moans forgetting where she is while rubbing up and down her husband's back. "If you let anything stop us this time I'm gonna kill you." She informs him between moans while trying to sound serious as her heat clearly rises making her voice crack causing her dark prince to laugh. "May the Nine Realms have mercy on the oaf who should dare come between us this day because I shall not." Loki replies with a hint of heat filled mirth as he slightly pulls himself away from his princess before conjuring a bed in the center of the massive cell.

"Come darling." The trickster says with excitement as he ends their intimate moment by leaving her side but grabs her hand in a failed attempt to lead her to the bed. "What is it now? You were just so adamant about no interruptions and now you freeze?" He ask his love with confusion. "I just feel way too exposed. I mane I know nobody can see or hear us but I can see what's going on around us." She explains to the master of magic letting him know she feels anxious. "I can fix that." Loki says keeping his earlier tone then conjures green curtains with a gold trim all around the cell before filling it with dim romantic lighting.

"Wow." Astrid says in wonder while once again making her prince laugh. "I knew you would like this." He offers her his genuine smile that he knows will make her heat rise even more. "Now shall I show you just how much I've missed you, my love?" He seductively ask while keeping his genuine smile then watches as Astrid nods before allowing him to lead her to the bed.

Once they're near the bed Loki picks up his bride then allows her to wrap her legs around his waist before they share another passionate kiss. They both let out sounds of passion as both their heats reach their peaks. It is then that the trickster breaks their kiss then slams them down on the bed. "A little warning would've been nice." She says in false anger after landing on her back while gladly feeling her husband's full hardness poking her in the perfect spot.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Loki says with husky mirth before magicing her shirt away so he can gaze at her wonderfully large breast. "We really have needed a bit of fun." The sexually frustrated princess says as she tries and fails to speak clearly as Loki begins doing all the wonderful things he knows she loves and more.

Meanwhile Astrid runs her fingers through his now somewhat long raven locks. "Stop teasing me." She tells Loki between sounds of passion. "But I so enjoy it." He tells his love playfully as he slightly rises to hover over her. "I have not forgotten my words darling. I remember we're on... What is it you would call it... Ah yes a time crunch." He admits briefly losing some of his joy.

The conjurer quickly rises, straddles his lover then magics away the remainder of the clothing before allowing himself to gaze upon his wife's beautiful full figured naked form. "You are so beautiful." He lovingly informs her just above a whisper. "Come here." Astrid tells him lovingly as she pulls him in for a kiss after they enjoy the view of each others nakedness and his words of admiration. "Come inside. I know you're as ready as I am." She admits tenderly after breaking their kiss.

"As you wish." He says with mischievous mirth before pushing his hardness into her entrance. The dark prince groans with pleasure as his hard cock fills her wetness. Within a matter of seconds the two lovers find the right tempo only adding to the pleasure they already feel from their lovemaking.

As their lovemaking begins to pick up steam Loki listens as his love instructs him all the while allowing his pants, moans, groans and unintelligible words that almost drown out her words consume him. For the first time in just over a year the trickster feels at peace with his only care in all the realms is giving his bride what she desires. He takes his time pushing in and pulling out while also letting her know what he would like for her to do for him. The pair completely lose themselves in the moment allowing themselves to forget all the pain and heartache the last year had brought them.

The overjoyed princess can't get enough of her husband's touch and though she had given him some instruction she gladly listens to his request. It is in this moment where she's on her back that she digs her nail bitten finger tips into his back that she completely feels all the stress and sexual frustration from their time apart melt away. With the pleasure pulsing through her with their every movement and sounds of passion she nearly misses him asking her to be on top.

After giving him the ok she quickly finds herself laying on her lover. She takes a brief moment to steady herself while sits up then begins to move. Once she begins to ride him Loki takes it upon himself to place his hands on her hips to guide her as they pleasure one another. All the while he enjoys the sight of her large perky flop in front of him. The two lovers continue as they knowingly near their climaxes. Loki moans and groans in a state of pure bliss as Astrid`s walls close in on him. She then lays down on top of him before he rolls them back over then pulls in and out until he fills his own orgasm hit.

Feeling both extremely relaxed and spent the prince lays their atop his bride only moving to rest his head between her head and shoulder. It is in this moment Astrid allows doesn't even try to encourage him to move having decided to enjoy the small amount of time they have left. While they take this time to simply be Loki smells his wife's hair only now realizing just how much he missed the smell of her favorite shampoo.

After a few quiet moments he moves to pull himself out before positioning himself to partly lay on her so he can rest his head on one of her breast. It is while his eyes are fixed on the rising and falling of her chest the now well destressed sorceress rubs a hand through his hair. "I can almost hear your thoughts." Astrid tells him sleepily while fully enjoying the intimacy they are sharing. "I am pleased you are growing as a sorceress." The master of magic informs her while allowing her to hear the swell of pride he feels in his chest for her as he looks up and into her eyes with a lazy smirk gracing his face.

"Thank you... I've been working on my telepathy a lot... Will you tell me what you're thinking?" She voices sensing that their time is about up. Knowing what her words weren't saying the trickster slightly reaches up then gives her a soft kiss. "Under a tree on a summer's day, passionate kisses in the sunlight upon ample bosom." He romantically while still staring into her lovely orbs not wishing for them to part anytime soon.

"That was beautiful." Astrid tells him knowing full well that he speaks of her girls before she sits up causing him to move. "Count it a promise." He tells her with a mischievous smirk and twinkle in his eyes. "I see." She says sounding a bit lost while she conjures her clothes on before getting out of bed. "When we return home we're going to our spot where I will take my sweet time showing you just how much I love you. And by the time I'm done we will you forgotten you ever missed me." He both lovingly and somewhat possessively informs her without taking his emerald eyes off of her.

"And what about taking over Midgard for the evil Hordak?" She ask not caring that she is using a dated pop-culture reference thus making Loki laugh again. "I have so missed your odd Midgardian references... I do believe we jested about such before. I've no desire to subjugate this realm. Thanos and his minion the Other want the Tesseract which is on this realm. It is they whom wish me to rule here." Her dark prince willing admits with a seriousness she hasn't heard since their wedding.

Astrid opens her mouth to speak when the Helicarrier suddenly shakes causing Loki to magic himself back into his clothing. "Darling I fear our time is up." He informs her before teleporting her out of his cell while dropping all of his illusions. "What's going on?" She ask wishing she was by his side. "That explosion was form the outside. This means my former minions have finally arrived... They will retake the scepter and they're supposed to take me as well... I however won't be leaving as originally planed. If I am to whiled the scepter again I doubt even you could help me break out of the half mind control I would be under again." The sorcerer confesses before one of the minions enters then begins to open the cell.

"Darling you need to move away from the door." Loki tells her when he hears the thunderous sound of Thor's heavy boots in the distance. "Right." She replies also hearing the blondes heavy feet as she quickly makes her way to the other side of the cell's control panel. The princess watches as cell door slides open then hears the abrupt halt of Thor's boots.

"Loki!" Thor yells angrily as the trickster begins to exit the cell, stops, makes a doppelganger then teleports himself out of the way just before his brother comes rushing towards him. Astrid cannot help to to laugh as Thor runs straight through Loki's double. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" The younger prince ask after closing his brother in the cell and the minion walks away from the control panel.

"The humans think us immortal... I'm quite tempted to test that." Loki admits in vexation wishing his bother wouldn't always fall for that trick. "Tempted... So you're not going to drop this cell on whatever lays below?" Thor ask while keeping a distrustful eyes on Loki whom is still at the control panel. "I am not. I will however be keeping you in there until you have calmed down." Loki informs him while trading his vexation with relaxation.

With his ever watchful eyes for the first time since he has been on Midgard Thor catches Loki's seemingly out of character mood swing then looks between the young couple. "I see..." Thor says while putting two and two together then continues, "And I'm sure Astrid has nothing to do with your sudden change of heart." The dark prince laughs before offering a mirth filled response. "Lets just say that my bride assisted me with the breaking of the half enchantment I was under."

"Move away please." Coulson says while coming out of the shadows after having knocked out the minion whom had freed the trickster. Loki then slowly raises his hands as he slowly walks away from the panel. "Do you like this?" The favored agent seriously ask while making it a point to show Loki the massive gun while watching him continue moving away from the panel. "We started working on this when you sent down the Destroyer." Coulson watches as Loki comes to stand by Astrid. "I don't even know what it does." He then flips a switch and gives Loki a chance to see its fiery glow. "Do you wanna find out?" Coulson bravely ask as he moves forward then notices as both Loki and Astrid`s facial expressions suddenly change.

Meanwhile a small portal quietly forms behind the high ranking agent with the Other emerging before it closes. "What?" Coulson ask when he suddenly sees a cloaked blue being fly past him followed by Loki walking up beside him as the trickster's doppelganger fades away. "You are welcome." The dark prince says with sass as he continues walking until he is withing an arms length of his bride. "Astrid I need you to come with me." He softly tells her while he offers her his hand. The princess nods as she takes his hand then allows him to lead her behind the agent. "Stay behind us darling." Loki softly tells her in a loving, protecting tone. "You don't have tell me twice."

"You have made a grave mistake Asgardian." The Other informs Loki as he rises to his feet. "Have I? The deal was for the Tesseract. I may not have it on me or even here but it is with your minions. I was told if I kept the Tesseract from you I would long for pain, was I not... I have not kept what you seek from you. All you need do is go with your minions to posses it, do you not?" Loki says with a smart-ass tone forcing the two thumbed being to remember his earlier words with the trickster. "You may not have fail to provide Thanos with the Tesseract but no one push the Other around lives." The alien says self righteously.

"Did he just refer to himself in the third person and use the dialogue of a children s film?" Coulson ask Loki while keeping his eyes on the odd being. "Your ears do not deceive you." The mischief maker answers clearly wishing the pain in the ass Child of Thanos would shut up. "That's what I thought." The agent then slightly changes his gun's position. "You're gonna lose." He says while watching as the Other walks closer to them.

"I will finish what the Asgardian started. There is no way for me to fail." He boast while making a grand gesture. "It's in your nature to lose." Coulson responds causing the Other to let out a condescending laugh. "All of your champions are divided. This ship of yours is falling from the sky. How do you see my failure?" The alien ask while keeping his condescending tone as he walks closer to the three beings in front of him. "You lack conviction." The agent replies before firing his massive gun sending the Other through the wall across the room. "So that's what that does." He says with mirth before lowering then clicking off the gun.

"I'm glad you're all pleased now will someone let me out of this cell?" Thor booms reminding everyone he is still there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Through The Wall**

The Other rises. "Where is my scepter?" He loudly questions the air after shaking himself off. The blue being begins to walk down the hall he had been forced into. Soon thereafter the angry alien sees one of his new minions and doesn't come to an abrupt halt until he is right in front of the enchanted man. "You! I am your ruler now... Take me to my scepter immediately!" He orders with great malice then watches as his minion begins to lead him to his prize.


	15. Chapter 15

**On The Bridge Part 1**

Steve and Tony are sitting around the large table listening to Fury whom is standing when Coulson and the three Asgardians walk onto the bridge. "Coulson, why is this mother fucker on my bridge?" Fury questions sounding more pissed than he already was. "Loki has some intel we need. And even if he didn't something tells me the cell only held him because he allowed it, boss." The favored agent informs the director while hand signaling to Loki as a way to ask him to remain silent for a moment longer.

"Is that true, Coulson?" The Sam Jackson look-a-like questions. "Of course it's true. There is no way in the Nine that your cage as impressive as it is couldn't hold one such as myself." Loki arrogantly informs the eye patched leader while ignoring Coulson's gesture. "Some of the best minds built that cell to hold much more than just the Hulk... So I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you... Coulson, why don't you take Real Power back before I really lose my temper." Fury says choosing not to believe the Silver Tongue. "Your favored agent informs you that I cannot be held by your cage. And your answer is to lock me away in it yet again... That is a quite familiar treatment." The dark prince responds while losing none of his arrogance. "And you think I'm supposed to what? Just go on Coulson's theory? Though I suppose you think I'm supposed to believe you... And if you think that you really are one crazy ass mother fucker." Fury tells Loki as he walks towards the trickster.

"I suppose I am a bit mad at times but from what I've heard it's a secret that all the best people are." Loki winks at his bride then continues, "And even though that is merely a bit of Midgarian fiction you were duly informed that I've got information, where you not?" He says while watching the man before him offer him a death glare. "I don't give two fucks what you know. I don't trust you. Everything that's happened has happened because of your ass." The director says trying to intimidate the mischief maker.

"Oh look at you now... Here I stand with information that you desperately need, the ability to take my love and leave yet here I stand freely offering what I know. You need me weather you wish to admit it or not." Loki says with mirth all the while knowing that he's furthering the anger of yet another patch wearing man of authority.

"What I need is the intel. I have more than enough people to get the job done. Now Coulson will you remove this fucking wizard from my goddamn bridge." Fury voices with more anger than the agent has ever heard. "Wizard! Now listen well Midgardian... I Loki of Asgard, Friggason am not a wizard!" He says while unleashing both his rage and a couple of spells; one to silence with the other to still him. The looks of terror upon the Midgardian's faces do not go unnoticed by the sorcerer while he deals with the director.

"Fear not. No harm shall befall your Directer Fury. I am merely making him be still and listen." The master of magic then walks up to the seasoned leader to whisper his personal threat. "I am no wizard, I need no wand to unleash my magic. No the word you seek is sorcerer. And I can assure you I am quite powerful... Now you have a decision to make. You can either make an enemy of me... Which I do not recommend. Or you can make me your alley. Your a smart man I'm sure you needn't be reminded that would be a wise decision. Naturally that choice is yours." The trickster then goes to rejoin Astrid before releasing Fury from his enchantments.


	16. Chapter 16

**On The Bridge Part 2**

Fury takes a brief moment to allow himself to realize what had just happened to him. "Welcome to the Avengers." The director reluctantly says as Nat and Clint walk onto the bridge. "What in the Hell is this now?" The archer questions before bending down then removing his knife from its sheath. "Sheath that blade Barton." Fury orders then watches as the dismayed archer does as he's told. "I don't like it any more than you do but Loki is an Avenger now like it or not." The one eyed man then turns his attention to the sorcerer in question. "The floor is yours... Your majesty."

"Thank you director. Now the plan I had in play was to take Stark Tower, unleash the Chitauri, overtake your realm and hand Thanos the Tesseract. After dividing and conquering all of you. Naturally... There is no reason that I know of for the Other to not do the same." Loki says with great authority. "And you just had a change of heart... You were inside my head. I highly doubt you want to suddenly defend the Earth." Clint voices clearly still unhappy that he is working with the trickster.

"You believe yourself to be the only one to have been under mind control, do you? You were not." The dark prince informs him while fighting back his vexation. "That makes sense. I suppose... I still don't trust you." Clint tells him while still feeling the side effects of the mind control. The assassin then looks between the two men to make sure they're done arguing as she crosses her arms. "Now that the two of you have finished your pissing contest... Where is Dr. Banner?" Nat ask seemingly from out of nowhere causing everyone else to notice the coy Dr. is nowhere in sight before looking at the otherworldly sorcerer.

"Don't look at me. I've not seen him." The raven haired prince informs them before looking to his love. "The Hulk left this floating fortress while we were... Eheh... Saying our hellos." He informs her telepathically then once again addresses the Avengers. "Now if you'll recall I was speaking with my beautiful bride... Why do you not look at the last person to see him?" Loki concludes as Fury retakes the floor before anyone can breathe another word. "Alright I think that's enough. Dr. Banner is AWOL. Now suit up."


	17. Chapter 17

**Before The Battle**

Everyone save Fury gather around one of the quinjets. "Ready?" Cap ask while looking around the hanger. "Yes." Astrid answers as she conjures her own armor that matches Loki's in style the only differences being dark blue fabric and platinum armor complete with cape.

"What in the Nine do you think you're doing?" Loki questions while looking his lover up and down. "Helping." The young sorceress informs him. "I see... And why did you assume I would allow that?" The sorcerer ask while crossing his arms as he looks her dead in the eyes. "Because this is my realm just as much as Asgard." She tells him knowing it is a weak point while feeling both vexed and oddly flattered that her husband wants her to stay safe all the while knowing where he will take their conversation. "That very well may be. However I cannot keep you safe on a battlefield my love." He informs her with love and compassion in both his voice and eyes as he takes her hand in his.

"I know how to defend myself. I had a life before I met you ya know. Not much of one but still I know karate plus I've learned so much from Frigga." Astrid informs him as her vexation begins to fade. "I am glad you know these things darling... They will serve you well should an invading force ever breach the palace or this fortress' defenses... But you're not accompanying us. I want you to remain here." The silver tongue lets go of one of her hands to make a gesture. "I assure my queen... I shall return to your loving arms." He says smoothly then retakes her hand before leaning for a passionate kiss.

"The last time you told me I didn't see you again for over a year. And I had to come to you for that to even happen." She tells him with a hint of sorrow and longing in her voice causing him to stop inches from her lips. Loki briefly thinks on her words then slightly pulls away before sighing in defeat with everyone watching. "Very well my queen." He says sadly while letting go of her hands then touches the bridge of his nose. "Thank my king." Astrid flirts not caring that she said something cheesy before slightly reaching up and softly kissing him on the cheek. Soon thereafter she makes her way the Avengers and onto the quinjet. "I thought we were ready." The sorceress says as acting as if nothing has happened.

"Right. Lets go." Cap says while making sure his shield is seen by everyone before joining the half-breed with the others in tow. "My queen, brother?" Thor grabs Loki's arm to hold him back for a moment. "What do you think mother would say if she heard you call her that?" Thor teases with what the younger prince believes to be his usual idiotic grin. "Shut up Thor." The now brooding prince says seeping with hurt pride before freeing himself from his brother's grip.

"I don't think mocking him is a good idea... Your brother's being a smart man. He lost an argument with the woman he loves and chose to give her superiority over him... Something tells me Astrid will reward him for that later." Coulson offers before boarding the jet with his new favorite prototype weapon.

"I see... So you are going with us Son of Coul?" The Asgardian ask his friend when he finally bords the jet. "I became an Avenger the second I shot the Other through the wall."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Battle Part 1**

As Black Widow and Hawkeye pilot the quinjet through the New York City skyscrapers they can't help but to see a massive portal in the sky. "That is where we need be." Thor says stating the obvious while using Mjolnir to point at Stark Tower as they watch the Chitauri come rushing into the city.

"Sure. Lets just fly right up to the tower and let you off." Hawkeye says cynically while messes with the jets controls. "Yes! For Midgard!" The hammer wielder yells before realizing the jet hasn't gained any speed. "He was being cynical brother." The trickster informs him then places a hand on one of the blonde's massive shoulders before looking at his bride. "Remember my love... Don't freeze out there." He tells her with a mixture of pride and fear then waits for her to nod before teleporting him and Thor to the tower.

"What in the Hell did I just see Loki do?" Iron Man ask to whomever was listening. "He teleported them to where they needed to be." Astrid informs the former playboy with mirth then watches as his jaw drops. "What kind of tech did he use to do that? And don't tell me it was all magic." He says all the while knowing he won't like her answer. "Well he doesn't have any tech on him." The sorceress firmly states from her seat. "Are you sure about that?" Iron Man questions before thinking about why Astrid of all people would know what the trickster would or wouldn't be carrying. "Well... Lets just say if he had any tech I would've found it." She says mischievously with a smirk to match as she allows herself to think about the recent past.

"I'm going to ask him how he does it later." The tinkerer says while wanting to get the thought of the two lovers together out of his head after clearly understanding both her smirk and tone of her voice. "Good luck with that Sherlock. He won't even tell me how he does it." She tells him with a hint of vexation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Stark Tower Part 1**

The brothers suddenly appear on the penthouse balcony near the Other. "Turn off the Tesseract now or we will destroy it!" The blonde yells while holding Mjlonir as if he is about to use it. "That is not possible Asgardians. There is only the war." He hisses with the hint of a sinister laugh while pointing his newly acquired scepter at them.

"That's not at all accurate. All we need is the scepter and Selvig's laptop." Loki telepathically informs the hammer wielding oaf. "You need the scepter and Selvig, brother! I will get them for you!" Thor foolishly voices loudly as he begins to swing his hammer before leaving the trickster as he facepalms.

The Other hears Thor's words then jumps from his place on the small helipad just above the balcony. Loki knows what is to come and quickly conjures a couple of daggers then uses them as a part of a x-block.

Meanwhile Thor and the Other collide in mid air. The momentum and power of the mighty hammer hits the two thumbed being sending him flying through the sky as the scepter falls from his grasp. Though still in his fighting stance, Loki watches as his former weapon land near his feet.

With their foe flying through the city Thor lands on the small helipad before turning then looking down at his brother. He watches as the sorcerer backs away from the scepter. "We have the scepter, why do you not pick it up?" The witless oaf ask in confusion. "If I touch that I will once again be under the control of Thanos. And believe me Astrid would kill both of us if that were to happen."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Battle Part 2**

The quinjet's cargo bay door is opened revealing that the street is full of rubble with very few running into buildings for cover. The Avengers cautiously exit with Captain America leading the way all the while seeing the Chitauri attacking not to far away. As the leader the WW II vet takes it upon himself to be the first to venture away from the jet. He sees some of the Chitauri jump from their flying chariots then touch the ground before entering the buildings.

"Alright these things are fast. We need to try to keep them close to us. And no matter what happens we meet back here before nightfall." He informs them before taking off to begin his assault on the alien invaders.


	21. Chapter 21

**Stark Tower Part 2**

Thor picks up the discarded scepter before looking at his brother before coming to stand beside him. "You really don't think your lover could break the enchantment again?" The older prince questions allowing his vexation to seep out after picking up the weapon. "Had I picked it up or even touched it for that matter, I would remain a half mind controlled slave of Thanos. Astrid or no Astrid. The spell would be too powerful. How many times must I explain this?" The trickster yells before stabbing his brother in the side with one of his daggers as if it was nothing.

"Fine." The blonde winces as he pulls the dagger out of his side then tosses it to the ground. "Lets go find Selvig so we can put an end to this madness." Thor says still angry with the raven haired prince. "We need his computer more than we actually need him just remember that, brother." Loki replies allowing his own vexation to escape. "Whatever we need. I just want get the portal closed and get us and the Tesseract back to Asgard." The blonde prince says with aggravation before entering the tower with Loki in tow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Across The City**

The Other crashes through a glass window of one of the many buildings blocks away from Stark Tower then lands on his back with glass covering him. "You will pay for THAT Asgardian." He grumbles to himself before getting up and brushing himself off. The bitter blue being looks out of the broken window hoping that a Chitauri chariot would come his way. His wait doesn't last long as he sees several of them hurling in his direction.

He watches as they fly past him while going far too fast for him to catch a ride back to the tower as they chase Iron Man. The still angry alien continues to watch as they meet their deaths while trying to break behind the red and gold armor clad Avenger.

"I'll do it myself." The Other harshly voices before telepathically summon a chariot to his service.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Tower Part 1**

The brothers enter the penthouse where Thor sees Tony's fully-stocked bar. "What are you doing?" Loki questions while his brother walks over to the bar where he sets down both Mjolnir and the scepter before walking behind it. "A Midgardian drink will do nothing." He quickly spies then grabs two of the biggest glasses behind the bar then fills them with an expensive Scotch which Tony had convincingly left out for anyone to find. "Have a drink with me." The older prince says before picking up a glass then offers it to Loki.

"Why are you stalling? I thought you wanted to get home." The trickster slyly voices while wanting nothing more than to get the job done as the hammer barer claimed and reunited with his love for good. "I am not stalling. And since when are you so determined to end a battle?" The blonde arrogantly ask while the dark prince joins him at the bar.

"Though I am one for mischief I hate partaking in battle. I would much rather avoid it. And before you say anything... Going into battle and fighting with you aren't the same. The only difference with me now is I have a better reason to not want be in battle." He informs the mighty Avenger before turning around to seek the path to lead him to Selvig's laptop. "I see..." He watches as Loki turns then begins to leave. "Will you not have a drink with me then?"

"Later brother." The raven haired prince says as he walks over to then opens the elevator door. While watching his brother leave him Thor quickly chugs both glasses before rushing over to the elevator just before the door closes with Loki inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Battle Part 3**

Astrid is casting spells as well as throwing magic orbs at the Chitauri sending them flying into the city's debris. Meanwhile Black Widow and Hawkeye take on the aliens from behind a couple of overturned cars. "This is like Budapest all over again!" The assassin says loudly to her partner. "You and I remember Budapest very differently!" The archer loudly and quickly replies before shooting a few arrows killing a few of the creatures before rushing over to a near by bus to help people out of an open window.

Meanwhile Captain America and Agent Coulson go to join the sorceress and the assassins. Cap keeps some of the Chitauri at bay by hitting and disarming them with his shield as he gets closer to his fellow Avengers. Soon thereafter the super solider calls them to him with Coulson still shooting his massive cannon like gun all the while remaining close to his idol.

No sooner does Cap begin to inform them of what they need to do, do they hear the spitting sound of an old motorcycle. "Bruce." Black Widow says with confusion as she begins to walk in his direction only stopping when she sees Iron Man leading a colossal armor clad space whale towards them.

"I'm bringing the party to you." Iron Man informs them as he flies overhead. "I don't see how that's a party." The assassin stutters in shock upon seeing the giant creature hurling toward them. "Dr. Banner... Now might be a good time for you to get angry." The man out of time says while barely holding on to his wits. "That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry." The gamma made Dr. informs the veteran before getting off of his bike, turning around as he morphs into the Hulk then punches the armor clad space whale.


	25. Chapter 25

**In The Tower Part 2**

The brothers exit the elevator to find an empty hall a floor below the penthouse. "What is all of this?" Thor ask as they venture away from the elevator where they see a couple of different labs. "Rooms of discovery brother... You don't want to enter them." Loki dryly informs him as he walks past the future king. "You tell me that yet it is your eyes that long to enter." Thor half jest believing his brother is saying that more to stop himself from entering while he catches up with the trickster.

"If only you knew the power that could be birthed in those rooms... Your heart would ache and hunger." The trickster says half allowing his silver tongue to romanticize the tower's labs. "And since when do you care about what gives power on Midgard?" The blonde ask when all of the sudden a hand full of Loki's minions round the corner.

"Last I checked I married one, did I not?" Loki ask cynically while conjuring a couple of daggers before throwing them at the approaching minions while the older prince throw Mjolnir. "And from what I've witnessed Astrid has to remind you of that." The hammer barer teases as his mighty weapon returns to his hand while Loki simultaneously conjures more daggers and stabs minions that didn't drop from a distance.

"Just because I forget myself does not mean I don't care." He mischievously smirks at the mention of his brides name. "And before you say anything... I am the king of her heart. She does not rule over me." Loki says as he reaches the end of the hall before turning to look at the trail of bodies that has been left in their wake.

"No of course she doesn't... She only wins all you arguments and renders you speechless." Thor says with mirth as he joins his brother at the end of hall before watching Loki magic his daggers out of the lifeless bodies and back into his magical pockets. "You speak as if all we do is argue... And I can assure you even if that was the case,.." He laughs. "The aftermath would be worth it." The trickster says with dark mirth and a hint of mischief before rounding the corner.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Battle Part 4**

With one of the few space whales down for the count and the Hulk roaming in victory while the rest of the Avengers take on a hand full of Chitauri. Cap once again uses his shield while Coulson continues to shoot the invaders with his prototype. Meanwhile the two assassins use their mixed fighting styles and the sorceress uses a combination of karate and magic.

After a few more minutes of fighting the Avengers find themselves huddled together in an outward facing circle. "Coulson, can you give your weapon more power?" Cap ask with hope while seeing more aliens jump out of the downed whale's armor. "Sorry Cap, this is all it does." Coulson informs him while blowing a few more aliens away.

The self appointed leader quickly thinks of a solution to their current situation. "Astrid!" He looks at the beautiful sorceress. "Can you do something about this?" He ask while not fully understanding what power she holds. Though things are intense the half-breed takes a brief moment to consider her answer. "Sure, I got this!" She says mischievously as she offers a smirk equal to that of her husband's.

"I understand that look." The agent states before the sorceress closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. "Avengers... Squeeze in." The star spangled Avenger orders sensing that the spunky royal needs a bit more space. Just as they begin to touch each other Astrid exhales while creating an orb the size of a large truck tire. The still up and coming sorceress manages to hold it for a few seconds to allow more of the ugly beings to get closer before pushing the orb onto them. With the orb released the invaders are blown all over with many of them landing through sharp pieces of debris and dying.

Meanwhile the Avengers including the Hulk are merely knocking them feet away leaving Astrid the only one standing. "Everyone alright?" The super soldier ask in the wake of the magical orb. The young sorceress then looks away from the havoc she unleashed. "My bad. I've never made an orb quite that big before." She informs them as she rushes to help.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Chitauri Chariot**

The Other grabs is warrior by the throat then throws the Chitauri from his chariot before climbing onto it. "Take me to the Tesseract." He orders once he boards the flying vessel then hangs on as the driver quickly takes off.

While he flies through the city he looks down at the giant downed whale. "Another Asgardian... It hardly matters I will have my victory." The two thumbed being hisses upon witnessing what is happening to his army below.

"I am not jumping." The Other says as the approach the tower. With his masters words heard the driver flies closer to the doors leading to the helipad before landing. "It's about time." He hisses before getting off of the chariot.

"How is my portal holding, Earthling?" The blue Alien as Dr. Selvig after motioning for the chariot to leave. "It's holding strong." Selvig answers in a trance like state.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Battle Part 5**

"We all appear fine... That packed quite the punch though." Black Widow says while allowing Astrid to help her up. "Hell I'm just glad you're on our side." Hawkeye says as he gets up then brushes himself off. "She's right we're all fine... It's not the first time any of us have been knocked down." Coulson replies as he rises while opting to leave the prototype on the ground. "Cool." The sorceress looks at the Hulk who slowly gets up. "You smash like Hulk... Now Hulk smash." He grunts before taking off to cause more destruction. "Well that went a lot better than I expected." The half-breed tells whoever's listening before noticing that Black Widow is looking up at the tower.

"Looks like your man could use some help." The red had tells Astrid while clearly trying to figure out how to get up to the helipad. "I got this." The sorceress informs the assassin. "I thought you told Stark Loki hasn't told you how to teleport?" The red head ask wondering if the only other female Avenger was keeping a few of her own secrets. "Who said anything about teleportation?" Astrid smirks as she approaches the assassin. "Are you afraid of heights?" She ask while fighting back the urge to back out of going up to the helipad. "No, why?" Black Widow ask with confusion while watching the sorceress. "I am petrified of them... I'm gonna need you to tell me when to stop." The sorceress pulls the assassin into a tight side hug. "Hold on tight." Astrid says before hovering into the air.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Helipad Part 1**

"Woe... Ok! Astrid you can stop!" Black Widow says causing Astrid to linger in the air and open her eyes before hovering over to the helipad just beside the Tesseract's harness. "Are you ready?" She quickly ask the watches as the assassin nods before letting go of her before hovering over a bit further before landing on the pad.

"Asgardian... Your presence means nothing. The portal is open and going strong." The Other hisses before the tower's door bust open revealing the princes. "So you didn't learn from the last time we met." Thor says upon seeing the Other. "Really, Thor? That's what comes to mind?" Loki ask condescendingly as he rolls his eyes before seeing his bride.

"I think he's in trouble now." Loki telepathically informs his brother as he smirks. "You may have had the upper hand last time Asgardians but not now." The blue being says while making a grand gesture before charging in their direction.

The trickster simultaneously creates a doppelganger and teleports over to his bride. "Hello, darling." He says as the Other goes through his double before being hit by Thor's hammer. The crown prince watches as his foe lands on his back then at a lightening quick speed watches him roll over before kicking the scepter out of his hand. It is with that same speed and ease that the Other is able to get up, grab and throws Thor back into the tower. "And you thought you could keep my scepter out of my hands." He laughs while picking up his scepter. "You Asgardians are but children. Do you really think I can be defeated?" He ask while making another grand gesture with the scepter still firmly in hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Helipad Part 2**

"Loki! What are you waiting for?" Thor yells from inside the tower while he rises to his feet and watches as the trickster turns to his bride. "Darling that witless oaf refuses to remember why I cannot touch the scepter again." Loki informs Astrid in vexation. "You say that as if you're surprised." She says before remembering something.

"Babe... The Hulk isn't far from us... Think you can telepathically get him to come here for me if I can distract the lost member of the Blue Man Group?" She ask telepathically while Black Widow examines the harness. "I can... Oh and my love... He's the one that carried out the order to keep us apart." He projects into her mind knowing she crave vengeance.

"You must really been compensating for something." She walks towards him. "I mean really you need a scepter to feel all big and bad... Which tells me everything I need to know really." She watches as he begins to move his mouth before casting a silencing spell. "I didn't say I was finished." Thor watches his sister of the heart from inside the tower as she invokes the all too familiar spell.

"You know it is one thing to need something to feel big but it is another to keep young lovers apart." She pauses for a moment then begins to cast a spell to slowly and painfully rip the Child of Thanos to pieces. "Astrid he isn't worth it... Remember the Hulk." Loki informs her telepathically while projecting his own fear of her rage, a rage he never knew she possessed.

Loki watches her body language change and lets out a heavy sigh. "Consider yourself lucky... I've decided not to give in to my rage." She senses the giant green rage monster is near as she hears her husband's plead for her to move. "You're lucky... We have a Hulk." The sorceress says before moving out of the way as the wind from the Hulk's jump can be felt.

The Hulk lands in front of the still enchanted Other. "Hulk smash!" He yells before grabbing the blue being and slinging him from side to side in the same fashion as a dog with its chew toy several times. The giant green rage monster stops what he is doing long enough to see his favorite punching bag in the doorway. The Hulk smirks before throwing the two thumbed being onto Thor. "Puny gods." Hulk says with mirth as the blue alien and the Asgardian go flying through the tower while the scepter lands at Astrid's feet.

Happy with his work the strongest Avenger smirks at Astrid before leaping off and sending Dr. Selvig backwards. Meanwhile Black Widow watches as the busy older man is thrown by the force of the Hulk's departure causing him to hit his head on the railing.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Nuke Part 1**

"Stark, you've got nuke coming for the city." Fury informs Iron Man through the com link. "I'm on it." The Avenger replies flying off in search of the nuke. "J.A.R.V.I.S. where's our gift from Uncle Sam?" He ask his A.I. not wishing to waste time seeking out the rocket. "It is currently flying over the Atlantic." The voice informs him before taking his master to meet the weapon. "Good work J."

Meanwhile Dr. Selvig regains consciousness and is finally free of the mind control he has been under. "Take it easy Dr." Black Widow says while helping him to his feet. "Can you help shut down the portal?" She ask with uncertainty while pointing at the harness. "I can." The astrophysicist takes a look of his surroundings as he regains his barrings. "We need to get him away from us or we'll never be able to get the harness off." Selvig panics after seeing his former enslaver. "We can explain everything later Dr. Selvig but for now we need your help." The red head clammily informs the confused man of science while continuing to help him to his laptop.

"Avengers I've got a nuke coming in." Iron Man informs them through the com. "We can give you some time Stark." Black Widow tells the billionaire as she looks back to see Astrid bringing her the scepter. "Did you get that?" The assassin ask the sorceress whom nods before handing her the Glow-stick of Destiny.

"What is this nuke the man of metal speaks of?" Thor ask as he rises before resting Mjolnir on the Other's chest. "It is a ghastly Midgardian weapon." Loki informs him while staying as far away from the scepter as possible.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Nuke Part 2**

Iron Man flies through Manhattan with the nuke on his back as he races towards the portal. "Where are you ,Stark?" Black Widow ask when they are ready to close the portal. "I'm close. I should be at the portal in a matter of seconds." He informs her as he reaches her line of sight.

"Should I contact Miss. Potts?" J.A.R.V.I.S. ask once they the blue beam leading to the portal. "That won't be necessary J." The Avenger informs his A.I. while letting go of the rocket before watching it fly through the portal and towards a massive alien space craft. "And the gift is on its way to the party. Close her up." He says as he flies off to take the remaining Chitauri. "Here it goes." The red head says while forcing the scepter through the beam surrounding the Tesseract.

The royals watch as Selvig and the assassin work to close the portal. All the while the three on lookers fail to realize they have been holding their breathe until after the scepter meets the Tesseract and shuts the portal down.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Helipad Part 3**

"The portal's off... Do we have a way to free the Tesseract?" Thor ask while hoping he can uses his mighty hammer. "It could take us days." The assassin answers then watches as the hammer barer smiles while extending his hand, summoning his hammer all the while forgetting about it pinning the Other down.

Within seconds The has Mjolnir in hand then uses the mighty hammer to free the Tesseract while the blue alien watches. The hammer wielder doesn't cease to hit the harness until he sees the Tesseract move. "You may have the honor." He offers the red head as she discards the scepter.

Just as she reaches for the Tesseract the Other whizzes by then grabs both the Tesseract and the scepter before darting up to the smaller penthouse helipad. "Well Asgardian, you may have switched sides but you have paid your debt in full." The Other informs Loki before disappearing with the scepter and his prize.


	34. Chapter 34

**Fury's Meeting**

"Tell us Director, where are the Avengers now?" Councilmen Malick questions. "For now I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I think they've earned it." Fury answers smugly while crossing his arms as he looks at several moments before him. "What about the war criminal Loki?" Malick questions further with his anger growing. "You mean the Avenger, Loki. He isn't who we thought he was." Fury informs his superiors hoping Malick will drop his witch hunt.

"I don't think you understand Director. No one is going to care that this, Loki is what he doesn't appear to be... Not after having already seen him fight Captain America on the evening news... Now tell tell us... Where is the war criminal, Loki? He needs to pay for the crimes the people believe he has committed." Malick says in an attempt to manipulate the eye patch clad man. "I'm afraid I don't know where he is. Like I said I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. For all I know he's already back on Asgard. And something tells me we won't be seeing him for awhile." The director half lies to the council sensing that Councilmen Malick is up to more than just making an example of the dark Asgardian prince.

Fury pushes a couple of buttons that ends his unwanted meeting with his superiors before leaving the small monitor filled room. The director is then joined by Agent Coulson as they walk onto the bridge. "You lied to them." Coulson says knowingly as he looks at the busy agents around him. "I did." He admits before turning his attention those working around him.

"We are not tracking the whereabouts of the Avengers! And we are definitely not tracking the whereabouts of the Avenger, Loki! Is that clear?!" He then watches as everyone wordlessly agrees. "Good! And if anyone ask that's exactly what you're going to tell them... Or you will answer to me! Is that clear?!" Both he and Coulson hear everyone agree with the order before Fury leave the bridge,

 **LOKI WILL RETURN IN BOOK 3**


	35. Special Thanks

**Special Thanks:**

First: I'd like to thank everyone for reading and oh yes, Book 3 will be coming your way soon.

Secondly: I'd like to thank everyone I RP with because without them there would be no Astrid.

Thirdly: I'd like to thank a buddy of mine whom shall remain nameless (You know who you are.) for letting me bounce ideas off of you.

Finally I want to give credit to Joss Whedon and his tam of writers because I did borrow some of their dialogue and don't want to get sued by MARVEL/DISNEY and of course we all have to thank Stan Lee and Jack Kirby for birthing these characters we know and love.


End file.
